Anion conducting materials selectively permeable to ions in a solution have been widely used in various industrial fields. Today, storage cells are widely used in various fields such as electronic devices including mobile devices and notebook computers, automobiles, and aircraft, and these storage cells include components such as a separator and an electrolyte disposed between a cathode and an anode. For example, an anion conducting material can be used as a material of the separator and the electrolyte.
Examples of conventional anion conducting materials include an alkaline electrolyte membrane formed from a layered double hydroxide represented by a specific formula (for example, see Patent Literature 1), and a quaternizing agent for forming an anion-exchange resin membrane, which is formed from a compound represented by a specific formula (for example, see Patent Literature 2).